


In the End

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a series of 100-word drabbles for .  The prompt was Jimi Hendrix song titles; it's five points of view from Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Hayley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Burning of the Midnight Lamp**

  
He's been awake for who knows how long. There have been sunrises and sunsets, oranges and pinks, rising and falling and flushing over his walls, but he hasn't seen them. He's seen his ceiling, and he's seen the backs of his eyelids, and he's seen his own pain in bright, vivid colors.

The color red is so interesting, symbolizing anger and passion and blood, so much blood... Blood is birth, and death, and never-ending.

He hasn't slept for five days. He hasn't moved for five days; has ignored phones and doorbells. Wishing more than anything that it had been him.

 

* * *

**Are You Experienced?**

  
He replays it in his mind, over and over again. Dr. O fighting, cut off from the rest of the group. A panting Conner insisting that it was fine. And the troop from the trees that none of them had seen.

There was a swarm of monsters, and the flash of a demorph, and blood trickling and Trent swearing and Kira screaming. Conner fighting frantically, completely outnumbered.

An ambulance.

Cover stories that made no sense.

Conner's arm was practically torn off his shoulder.

Dr. O was unconscious.

The monitor beeping, and then the monitor wailing, and then there was nothing.

 

* * *

**My Friend**

  
She has never worn black without some accent of yellow somewhere on her body, but yellow means something cheerful. She hasn't been cheerful for days.

There are a bunch of other people there, people she thinks she recognizes, but knows she hasn't met. Everyone is saddened, but no one is surprised. Everyone throws flowers onto the gleaming black casket, and they file away until only four are left.

Kira fiddles with a loose thread in her dress.

Ethan cracks one bad joke after another, all of which are ignored.

Hayley sits there, stone-like.

Trent is weeping.

Conner is not there.

 

* * *

**Changes**

  
The father is gone, and the oldest son is fading. The family is falling to pieces one by one, skin stretching and tendons ripping and surgery just barely holding it together. The arm is faded and useless, no longer an instrument to hold and comfort and love, but a thing that couldn't protect. Dull and hanging limply to the side. There is nothing for it to wrap around anymore. There is no family to inherit, no brothers and sisters to keep safe, no mother to care for into the night.

The father and the son are now the holy ghosts.

 

* * *

**Red House**

  
She isn't the one who brought them together. He's gone. He's gone, but the rest of them remain, and even if she isn't the one that brought them together, then she is going to be the one to keep them together, damn it.

"It's an intervention," she announces. "Not just for Conner, but for all of us. Get it together."

They get it together. They knock on the door, not just one by one like they've done for the past four days, but all together, assembled as it should be, a group once more.

The gunshot brings them apart forever.


End file.
